Love Between Two Worlds
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have two surprise visitors. One came simply with a plan while the other was bored. What are they planning and how does this effect Natsu and Lucy? And how do the two visitors convince Natsu and Lucy to play along. Each having a reason of their own to go with it, what will the results be? Will it go as planned?
1. Chapter 1 Frustrations

Lucy awoke to something warm under her soft pink blanket. It felt good against the cold of her room. There was a draft blowing in from her open window and the morning breeze gave her goosebumps. She lifted the covers to see a pink tuft of hair that could belong to only one person. Her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. She couldn't believe that this was the third time this week that she woke up to him, but this was the first time she awoke like this. His consistency was starting to scare her. She tried to pry herself from his tight grasp but the more she moved the tighter he held. She felt like she was going to start to lose circulation if this kept up. His head was placed on her chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and their legs were tangled together.

She couldn't help but blush when she saw the position they were in. She was still trying to escape when she caught a whiff of Natsu's scent. Natsu has a very unique scent, that of burnt wood like a camp fire and it had this weird calming effect on her. It was so comforting that it drew her in and she wanted to be able to smell it better. She slowly leaned closer until her face was up against the top of his head and she breathed in deeply. This action apparently awoke said boy and he made a groaning type of noise then turned his head to the girl laying under him.

Her face had exploded in a multitude of shades of red. She couldn't believe that she was just caught in the act of smelling his hair. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. The lay, not moving, just gazing into the others eyes. Lucy felt her face flush once again and she started to wonder why she was blushing so much. Is it because his face is just inches from mine, or maybe it's his strong arms wrapped so tightly around me, or even the way he is looking at me? She thought as she looked at him. He had something in his eyes that Lucy couldn't place.

As if sensing Lucy's uneasiness, he glanced down and finally noticed the position they were in. He blushed slightly before sitting up and releasing the trapped girl. Lucy couldn't believe what she just saw, Natsu blushed. Natsu and blushing is not two words you hear in the same sentence everyday. He is normally oblivious to things like this so she just assumed that he wouldn't take notice. But maybe under that dense outer shell is a Natsu that he never let's show.

As Natsu looked at Lucy he couldn't help but wonder why she was smelling his hair. He wondered if he stuck but knew that wasn't true. Then he noticed her face was pretty red so he started to worry that she was getting sick.

"Hey Lucy, are you feeling okay?" he worried.

"Yeah just fine, why?" She countered.

"Your face is red," He stated and her face became even more red when she realized how obvious her blush is.

He knew there had to be something bothering her because normally she would throw him out of bed and scold him for sneaking in but she did none of that so he was worried about her. He started to wonder what it could be that his partner wouldn't want to talk to him about but then decided that she would say what's wrong, when she is ready. Lucy then stood up and pulled some clothes out of her closet. It was just like any other outfit she wore. A short skirt, and tight shirt that revealed some of her assets without being too much. She then proceeded into the bathroom.

She leaned against the door after locking it and let out a long sigh. She felt frustrated with the way her mind was working these days. Everything was just a mess and one way or another, her thoughts would always travel back to a certain dragon slayer. She tried to ignore this at first but that just made it worse.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" She asked to herself forgetting that someone in the other room has enhanced hearing.

She pushed herself off the door and turned on the hot water. She waited for the tub to fill then sunk into it. She let the hot water surround her hoping that she could relax but it didn't work today. She started to picture the look that Natsu had in his eyes when he woke up. She thought about how close they were and the feeling of his warm body against hers. Her mind then forced her to imagine kissing him and she violently shook her head trying to remove that image. He is her best friend, her partner. She really shouldn't be having such thoughts.

Natsu was waiting patiently in her bedroom for her to come out. He wanted to ask her about what she was talking about when she was in the bathroom. He heard her say that she couldn't get someone out of her head but he couldn't think who that would be. For some reason this really bothered him but he didn't understand why. Lucy finally steps out of the bathroom and Natsu noticed her wearing the usual but recently the usual started to bother him. Another thing he didn't understand.

"Hey Lucy, can I take a shower here? I have extra clothes with me and everything," He asked.

"Sure. Wait why do you have extra clothes with you?"

"Because I am always spending the night and I think I should leave some clothes here so that I don't have to go home before heading to the guild. I could just change here."

"So you came here with the intention of spending the night without asking me?" Natsu felt nervous when she asked that question but he answered it honestly.

"Yeah,"

Suddenly Natsu finds himself being flung across the room by one of Lucy's famous kicks. She must be getting stronger, her kicks are really starting to hurt.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Idiot, don't come here with the intention of staying the night without even asking me!" She shouted.

"Fine, but can I still take a shower?"

"Yeah, just don't make a mess in there." She said while slipping on her boots.

Natsu walked in and started to shower as this time Lucy waited for him. She sat down at her desk and tried to read a new book she had just bought. Every time she would start to read, her mind would travel back to Natsu and she would lose focus. Natsu finally came out of the shower fully dressed except for his shirt. Now Lucy has seen him without a shirt, numerous times and not only that but the vest he wears doesn't exactly cover much but she couldn't help but stare at his incredibly toned chest as he walked out of the bathroom. She felt the heat rising to her face again as she watched his muscles flex as he moved.

He then bent over his bag and pulled out a new vest and slipped it on.

"You liiiiikkkkkeeee him!"

She had completely forgotten about Happy being here.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" She shouted and when Natsu turned to face her she quickly hid her blushing face behind her book. Natsu kept staring at her trying to figure out what this new scent was coming from her. It smelled like her only better, more intoxicating. He felt like he could get drunk off the smell. After Natsu finished getting ready they then left and headed towards the guild. Lucy was lost in her own thoughts as Natsu was the same. He kept remembering what she said in the bathroom while Lucy kept trying to stay focused and not think about the boy next to her. Natsu, however couldn't take it anymore and really wanted to know.

"Lucy, who were you talking about when you were in the bath earlier?"

She was puzzled for a second not sure what he was talking about.

"You said you couldn't get someone out of your head." He clarified.

He face went crimson once again and she started to stutter.

"W-well, it was n-no one."

"It has to be someone if you can't get them out of your head. Is it someone I know?"

Natsu felt really bugged by this situation and he hated feeling like this.

"Don't worry about it,"

"Is it someone in the guild? Come on Lucy, you can tell me, I wont tell anyone." He tried to convince her but she just wasn't budging.

"Please just leave it be. Maybe one day I will tell you just not right now."

He decided that he had no choice but to drop it. He didn't want to upset her and maybe she will tell him one day. They had finally arrived at the guild and Natsu walked off to find Gray so that he could fight off some of his aggression he currently had from all these other confusing thoughts and feelings. Lucy walked over to the bar and sat in her usual spot. Mira walked over to her with a bright smile on her beautiful face, her blue eyes gleaming in the dull light provided by the guild.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira asked sensing the tension that surrounded Lucy.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something with the look on your face. What's bothering you?" Mira asked concerned.

Lucy shot a quick glance in Natsu's direction and saw that him and Gray were still duking it out. Lucy thought she was quick enough for Mira not to notice but no such luck. A small smile graced Mira's lips when she noticed who was standing in the direction of where Lucy looked.

"Oh so it's something to do with Natsu?" She smirked.

"No it's nothing like that!" Lucy said while flustered.

"It's definitely something, its written all over your face and your even blushing just thinking about it. How cute!" Mira officially had hearts in her eyes now.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you just keep it down and don't tell anyone okay?" Lucy pleaded.

Of course Mira quickly agreed not able to contain her excitement about this juicy bit of news on her favorite would be couple. Once Lucy was done explaining, Mira was gone to the world. There was no bringing her back until she was finished fantasizing. Lucy sighed as she wondered of all the possibilities, which was Mira imagining now?

Lucy waited patiently for her friend to return from her dream land and after a few moments she finally did.

"Lucy, maybe Natsu likes you. Did you ever think of that?"

Lucy didn't want to go down that road again. Oh no, the last time she thought something like that, she ended up hurt and really embarrassed because all he wanted was to use on of her spirits.

"No Mira, we are not talking about this again." She stated.

Her and Natsu were just friends anyway, nothing romantic what so ever. Natsu wouldn't know romance if it smacked him in the face. Which it kinda did at one point when she threw one of her romance novels at him with it making impact with his nose causing a nose bleed. She chuckled lightly remembering how ironic that incident was. It just so happened that the part she was reading before Natsu annoyed her was very heated so it was funny to see Natsu's nose bleeding right after she read such a thing.

Mira had finally dropped the subject and they started to have small talk about other things when Natsu joined her at the bar sitting on her right. He had some scrapes and bruises on him from his and Grays fight but nothing serious. Then the doors to the guild opened up and she saw Erza walking in with two people following behind her. Lucy couldn't make out who they were since they were in the shadow. The finally stepped forward and Lucy was shocked to see...

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2 Private talk

Natsu and Lucy were still at the guild. They were currently sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane when Erza had walked in with two others. When they stepped out of the shadows everyone was shocked to see that it was Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley. The Edolas counterparts.

Lucy and Natsu stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey there! How are you?" Lucy H. asked.

"Good. We just came to visit because I caught this idiot on his way here and decided to join him." Lucy A. answered.

"It's nice to see you guys again. But will Edolas Fairy Tail be okay without you there?" asked Lucy H.

"Yeah, it will be just fine." Lucy A responded.

"Why are you guys here?" Natsu asked.

"Is there something wrong with us being here pinkie?" Lucy A asked sarcastically.

"I was just asking." Natsu remarked.

"I think someone needs to be punished!" Lucy A stated.

Then Lucy A jumped towards Natsu and started performing one of her famous moves on him that she would normally do to Fireball. It was funny to watch a Lucy fighting with Natsu and actually kicking his butt. Lucy H was about to turn around and walk towards the bar when a golden light appeared around her.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No!" Lucy H shouted.

"But I heard someone say something about punishment." Virgo explained.

"Yes but that wasn't me, now please go back." Lucy H said and Virgo went back to her own realm.

Lucy H sighed in relief, then walked over towards the bar and sat down. Fireball followed her and sat to the left of her. She could still hear the bickering going on between Ashley and Natsu. She made it background noise though when Fireball turned towards her.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" He asked her and she forgot what it feels like to be around a polite version of Natsu.

"I'm okay, what about you?" She responded.

"Great I guess." was his answer.

She didn't give it much thought as to what he meant by that. But the noise coming from those two were really starting to annoy her.

"Do you ever tire of the constant fighting?" Lucy asked him.

"Sometimes it can be a bit much but it's just who she is and I accept her that way." He exclaimed.

She nodded in understanding knowing that Natsu wouldn't be Natsu if he weren't fighting all the time and she felt the same way. At that moment Erza walked over and sat down on the right of Lucy and she turned her attention to her.

"Erza, how did you know that they were going to visit?"

"I didn't. I sensed a strange presence in town and decided to investigate and that's when I found these two roaming around."

Lucy should have known it was something like that. Erza was always one to be able to feel a change about the town. And she was always the first to react.

"Hey Lucy, can we talk in private?" Fireball asked.

Lucy was a little surprised but she agreed and told him that they should take a walk to avoid anyone in the guild from hearing. But Natsu had already heard what Fireball had said and became distracted while fighting with Ashley. He was watching as Lucy and Fireball walked out of the guild when he took a hit to the face.

"Damn it other Lucy, that wasn't fair. I wasn't paying attention." He demanded.

"You should know better then to get distracted during a fight!" Ashley remarked.

I was about to start fighting again when I felt Erza's intense glare on my back. I immediately backed off and walked over to the bar wanted to know if Mira knew what Lucy and Fireball went.

"Hey Mira, where did Lucy and the other me go?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that he needed to talk to her alone. Isn't that so cute, maybe he likes her." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

Natsu denied it but it still bothered him. He took a seat at the bar to patiently try and wait for her to come back. He was feeling uneasy and wasn't even sure why.

Lucy was walking around with Fireball, showing him around town and they were talking lightly. She decided that now was a good time to find out what he wanted to talk about.

"So what did you want to talk about Natsu?" She asked.

"Well, um, really it's about Lucy. Well our Lucy." He informed.

"What about her?"

He then started to blush and it didn't take long for Lucy to figure it out.

"Oh so you like her."

"N-no, I l-love her," He said blushing up a storm.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, it was just too funny seeing a Natsu look a like blushing and stuttering like that. He is very cute when flustered.

"Okay so what did you need me for?" Lucy asked of him, she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me to get her to like me." He asked and Lucy thought about this for a moment,

"How do you expect me to do this?" She was curious now.

"Well since you are basically her, I thought that you might know of a good way to get her attention."

Lucy stood there thinking once again. What could she do to help him out? Did he not realize that they were complete opposites? Maybe he didn't fully think this through.

"You do realize that we are counterparts and that we are nothing a like. So what would interest me, would be different for her." She informed as Fireball nodded.

He understood all that but he needed someone to help him and he couldn't think of anyone better that Lucy herself, except not herself.

"Yeah, I know but I could really use all the help you are willing to give."

She nodded and tried to think of what she could do. What was the best way to get someone you like to notice you? Jealousy. That is the easiest way to know if someone likes you, pretend to like someone else.

"Okay I'll help you. What I think you should do is to try and make her jealous. Obviously if it works then you will know how she feels."

He readily agreed but wondered how he was going to accomplish this.

"How can I do that though?"

"All you have to do is either temporarily date someone or pretend to date someone. Is there anyone who would be willing to play along to help you?" She asked going over the list of all the people in the guild and she couldn't think of anyone.

"Yeah I know someone," He said cautiously but Lucy didn't notice.

"Okay, who is it so that we can go and talk to them about it."

"Well, I don't have to talk to her about it because she already know's." He said not looking her in the eyes.

She stared at him for a moment wondering what he was talking about. How did she already know? I thought that I was the only person he talked to about this. Oh wait, he is not saying that is he? Her mind was realing with all those questions and she was shocked thinking that he probably was thinking in that way. But she couldn't do that could she?

"You mean me don't you?"

All he did was nod and she sighed. She felt the frustration building in her. She got herself into this, there was no turning back now. Besides she already said she would help and if helping consists of doing something like this then she just has to suck it up and do it anyway.

"Okay, I'll do it." I agreed.

"Really?" He seemed surprised but I couldn't blame him.

On any normal circumstance I wouldn't be doing this. I nodded and I watch as a grin spread across his face. It was the same one that Natsu always uses. I felt my heart skip a beat looking at him.

"We will have to try and bring this up in normal conversation so it doesn't seem to obvious." I explained as he agreed.

We talked for a little longer then we made our way back to the guild. We walked over to the bar where Mira was and took a seat. It didn't take long for Natsu to notice we were back and he came to sit on the opposite side of me. Natsu didn't like what he saw when he noticed Lucy sitting at the bar. Fireball was sitting just a little too close to her and he couldn't help but get suspicious. His eyes narrowed as he watched them for a moment. They talked and she laughed some. At that point Natsu had had enough. He walked over to the bar and sat next to Lucy to break up whatever the hell was going on over here.

"So where did you two go?" Natsu asked not even looking at Fireball.

"We had to talk in private." Lucy answered.

"What did you talk about?"

"Do you not understand the meaning of private? It basically means that he wanted to talk to me without everyone knowing about it."

Natsu couldn't help but get upset thinking how harsh that was coming from Lucy.

"It's okay Lucy, you can tell him." Fireball said glancing in Natsu's direction with his cheeks tinted a light pink.

Natsu was confused by this action and raised his brow at Lucy.

"Tell me what?"

"That Lucy and I are dating." Fireball announced.

"You mean Lucy Ashley right? Not this Lucy,"

"No this worlds Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."


	3. Chapter 3 Double date

Everyone near them was shocked.

"What!" Mirajane, Ashley and Natsu said all at once.

"Calm down everyone, lets not make a scene." Lucy said trying to calm them down.

But it was too late. As Lucy looked around she could see that they had the attention of the entire guild.

"Don't tell me to calm down! So this is why you wanted to come here? So you can hook up with Earth me?" Ashley asked.

"Well yeah. She's pretty, smart, kind, and she doesn't beat me all the time." Ashley asked Fireball.

He had clearly added that last part to make things worse. Like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. But their tactic seems to be working. Ashley was definitely reacting the way you would expect her too if she was jealous. They just had to keep this going for a little longer and something might just come from this.

"Lucy, is this true?" Natsu asked turning to Lucy.

"Um, yeah," She answered.

"Well I think it's cute. I was rooting for earth Natsu and Lucy to get together but this works well too. It could actually be better since their personalities match. They are more suited since Edo Natsu and Lucy both don't like to fight and Edo Lucy and Natsu both love it. So it's like a match made in heaven!" Mirajane chimed in.

Lucy's face turned crimson as she listened to Mirajane. She glanced over to see that Fireball was staring at the floor. Natsu and Ashley both looked upset and Lucy could understand Ashley being upset but she was puzzled as to why Natsu was.

Lucy was finished talking about this so she stood up and walked over to sit with Erza with her face still slightly red. She watched as Natsu stormed out of the guild. She then noticed Fireball standing up and walking in her direction.

"Hey Lucy," Fireball said as he stood in front of me.

"Hey,"

"So I was thinking that maybe our first date should be this friday, what do you think?" he asked.

"Sure, meet me here at 6?"

He agreed then walked away as Lucy turned to face Erza. She wore a very scary smirk on her face. She felt a chill run down her spine as she made eye contact with Erza.

"So, your dating Fireball now?" she asked Lucy.

"Y-yeah, so." Lucy said a little defensively.

"Why Fireball and not Natsu?"

"Me and Natsu aren't like that. He is my best friend."

"So, what does him being your best friend have to do with it? I know some really happy couples that started off as best friends. It just makes the relationship stronger." Mirajane chimed in out of nowhere.

"I agree. But what I think is that you are dating Fireball because you like Natsu but you didn't want to ruin what you and Natsu have together so instead you are dating the next best thing. His counterpart." Erza added.

"Oh nice one Erza," Mirajane complemented.

"Thanks,"

"I said it's not like that! Anyway, look if you two can keep it a secret then I will tell you what this is really about."

They quickly nodded as she explained the whole plan to them. After explaining she noticed that they had a gleam in their eyes which just made her worry.

"That's very nice of you to help him out like that and it could work out to your advantage in the end." Erza commented.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because you can make Natsu jealous in the process of working to get those two together," Mirajane added.

"For the last time, it's not like that. There is nothing going on between Natsu and I!"

Lucy spoke with them for a little while longer before deciding it was time for her to head home.

Lucy was frustrated when she got home. She couldn't believe those two and their crazy ideas. In her mind she was ranting on and on about things like, it would be too weird, he is my best friend, there is no way he has feelings for me.

She does admit that her best friend has a hell of a nice body and a smile that could melt her heart but that doesn't change anything, right? She kept telling herself to stop thinking about it and put a smile on her face to make it seem that everything was okay.

She walked into her bedroom to find the said boy she couldn't get out of her head laying comfortably on her bed.

"Yo, Luce."

Natsu noticed that Lucy seemed happier than usual and he wanted to know why. He hoped it wasn't because of her dating Fireball. Then he started to wonder why she was dating Fireball and not him. He knew that they were the same person in a way but he thought that he was so much cooler than that wimp.

He kept thinking that only he could protect her and not Fireball. Then he started to wonder why he was so stressed about this situation. But he just summed it up the fact that if she is dating then she wouldn't spend as much time with him.

"Don't sneak into other peoples houses Natsu!" she scoulded.

She sent him flying with one of her famous kicks and he fell into her desk knocking several books and papers onto the floor.

"Ow, Luce that really hurt. I just wanted to see you. I was bored."

She felt upset when he said that. He only was interested in her when she was bored? She thought to herself.

"Fine you can stay but I'm warning you to be quiet and don't make a mess or I'll make you regret it." she said.

"AYE!"

"There goes Happy number two. Where is Happy by the way?"

"He went to Wendy's to spend time with Carla," he explained.

"Oh,"

She sat down on her bed and cracked open the book she had sitting on her nightstand. Natsu kept staring at her and he noticed that her face keeps turning red and he was getting that same scent he got from her earlier on. It was still Lucy's scent but different somehow.

It's like its even more intoxicating then her normal scent that already drives Natsu crazy. He stood up wondering what was causing her scent to change like that. He walked up behind her and started to read a spot on the page without her even noticing he was there.

_Asami and Mitsuru are finally alone. She watches as he slowly advanced on her and trapped her between his arms against the wall. She blushes madly but doesn't take her eyes off of his. His deep green eyes put her in a trance that she never wanted to get out of. His face leans down as his lips gently press against hers._

_She was stunned by this sudden change in him but soon she melted into the kiss. She pressed her body closer to him as he parted from her lips to make warm trails down her neck. She let out a soft moan as he bit down on her collar bone. His hands made their way up her sides and started to unbutton her shirt._

_The silk white shirt falls to the floor revealing her soft supple breasts underneath her black lace bra that made the creamy white of her skin pop even more. _

"AH!"

"What the hell Natsu?" Lucy asked breathing heavily because he had scared her.

"What the hell is right! What the hell are you reading?"

She blushed thinking over the part she was at as Natsu wondered why she was reading such a book. Natsu was used to her reading mushy stuff but not things like this. He started to ponder if that was the reason for the smell she was giving off but if that was true then that meant that she...and when he came out of the shower...

His mind went blank linking all of these facts together not allowing himself to think about what they meant. There was no way Lucy was...by him...no way.

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!"

"Huh, what?" he asked her as he finally pulled himself back to reality.

"Are you okay, you were spacing out,"

"No it's more like are you okay. Since when do you read such perverted books?"

"They are not perverted! I got them from Erza, she told me that I should give it a try so here I am. I had no idea these books had parts like that in it." she explained.

"Erza reads these kinds of books?"

"I wouldn't think too much about that and I definitely wont bring it up to her if you want to live,"

"Your right, well I'm going to lay down. I'm tired."

She nodded as he threw himself onto the bed. He turned to face the wall so that he wouldn't keep sneaking glances in her direction. She moved over to her desk and continued to read where she left off. After some time she heard a knocking on the door.

She wondered who could possibly be here at this time of night but stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to see Fireball and Ashley standing there. She was shocked to see them so she completely forgot her manners.

"Are you going to invite us in or what?" Ashley commented.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Come on in."

"We needed a place to stay so I wanted to know if I could stay here and Fireball wanted to stay with Natsu but he wasn't at his house and Mirajane said he would probably be here," Ashley explained.

"Yeah he is here but he fell asleep. He should be waking up soon though,"

They walked into and noticed Natsu asleep with his back facing them. They stopped in the doorway and just looked at him. Little did they know that Natsu wasn't actually asleep and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Does he normally sleep in your bed?" Fireball asked.

"Yeah he does. It has sort of become a ritual for him to break in and sleep in my bed without permission,"

"Want me to kick him out?" Ashley offered.

"No that wont be necessary," Lucy said.

"So does he sleep in the bed with you in it?" Fireball questioned.

"Idiot, that's not something to ask her!" Ashley said smacking him on the head.

"Well I am her boyfriend and I have a right to know,"

"It's okay, he's right. There have been times when I awoke to him in bed with me but there is nothing to it more that liking my bed. He always says how comfortable it is. We are just friends but don't worry I will say something to him because it's not right for him to spend the night when I have a boyfriend."

Natsu started to get upset listening to what Lucy had said. We are just friends, repeated in his head over and over again.

"I don't know about this world but that's not something you usually do in Edolas unless you are something more than friends," Ashley said.

"Yeah it's the same here but we all know that Natsu is not your typical guy. He doesn't think like them so this is nothing to him," Lucy explained as they nodded.

"You got that right! Where's you bathroom?" Ashley asked while still laughing.

She signaled for Ashley to follow her and showed her to the bathroom. She then walked back into the bedroom. When she came back in Fireball was sitting on the floor next to her bed so she sat next to him.

"So what happened after I left?"

"She acted completely normal, like nothing happened. I guess she really doesn't care about me," Fireball said sadly.

"Well I definitely saw some jealousy from her but it was small. If we continue with the fake dating then I am sure she will start to show her feelings more," Lucy explained but what she didn't realize was the Ashley had returned from the bathroom and was listening in on what they were saying.

Natsu knew she was there as well, he could smell her. But what Natsu couldn't get out of his head was the idea that they were fake dating. He kept thinking that this was good news for him so that when this was done Lucy and him would break up and he could have his Lucy back.

Ashley came into the room and sat down in the chair at Lucy's desk.

"There was another reason why I came here,"

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well you see, I like this worlds Natsu and I was wondering if you could help me hook up with him," Ashley said as Lucy stared at her stunned.

"What!"

"Shesh, calm down. No need to yell. I swear if you were not dating Fireball I would think you liked Natsu."

"I don't know what to tell you but if you like him then just go up to him and ask him. That's the best way to do things with him. Just be blunt. If your anything other than straight forward then he wont understand," Lucy explained.

Natsu was shocked at first to what he heard but the he realized that this was a part of a plan she came up with. She must be trying to get those two back in return.

"You know, I think your right. Hey Natsu, get your ass up!" She shouted to him.

He turned and rubbed his eyes to seem like he was just waking up.

"What do you want?" He asked while faking a yawn.

"Don't talk to me like that! I just want to ask you a question,"

"Then what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Go out on a date with me," she more commanded then asked.

Natsu took a minute to think if he really wanted to take part in this plan or not but then deciding that there was nothing to lose agreed to it.

"How about we make this Friday a double date then?" Ashley asked looking at Fireball and Lucy.

"Sure, it's fine with me." Fireball agreed.

"I guess so," Lucy said not entirely sure she wanted to be there to witness Natsu on a date and it with someone else.

They all agreed on where to meet and what time then Lucy and Ashley said goodnight to the two boys as they left to go to Natsu's house for the night.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4 Chats and Blushes

Natsu and Fireball walked in silence as they made their way to Natsu's home. It was an uncomfortable silence and Natsu didn't really care but Fireball was nervous. He could tell how Natsu felt about Lucy but didn't understand why he was seeing Ashley if he didn't like her. Fireball then stopped walking as Natsu continued not caring what he wanted to say.

Natsu felt rather upset about this arrangement even though it wasn't real.

"Why?" Fireball asked as Natsu stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you dating Ashley?" He asked clenching his fist.

"For the same reason you and Lucy are,"

Fireball looked at me a little surprised at first. He was unsure of what Natsu meant. He had an idea that Natsu was awake when he was there and listening to their conversation but would he really just pretend to date Ashley just to get back at them?

"What reason is that?" Fireball questioned.

"You know,"

Fireball raised his brow at Natsu and moved a step closer.

"So you did overhear us then," he said.

"And what of it?"

"Does that mean that you like her?"

Natsu visibly stiffened at the question. His mind started to run over everything that has been happening as his heart raced and his stomach did flips. Did he like her? Even he was not sure but he couldn't deny that he felt something special for his blond teammate.

"I don't know,"

"Explain to me whats going on in your head right now," he said.

"Well, there is this weird feeling in my stomach every time I think of her, right now my heart is racing and I can't exactly think straight when it comes to her. I feel overly protective, even though I always protect my friends but for some reason, it's worse with her. I always hate it when she is mad at me but with others I couldn't care. Unless it's Erza of course but I don't know what to make of this." Natsu explained.

"I would say that you definitely have feelings for your best friend."

Natsu's eyes widened as the words repeated in his head over and over again. After several minutes of him trying to process what he was being told Natsu finally turned towards Fireball once more.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Fireball chuckled before placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that,"

"Why?" Natsu asked looking at Fireball like he was crazy for the way he was laughing.

"Because I am positive that she likes you,"

"What makes you so sure?" Natsu questioned.

"Well first off, she tried to avoid telling you about us 'dating' when we first decided and after that she kept watching you and your reaction. Every time she speaks of you she has a distant and longing look in her eyes and I have also noticed that she always blushed at any close contact that you two make," Fireball informed.

Natsu took sometime to think over everything that he was just told. He didn't know about the look she gave when talking about him but he did notice some of the other things. His mind played through several of the moments they spent together and certain things stuck out to him. His mind started replaying all the times that he has seen her blush and it was mostly because of something he did.

He remembered that if Loke did anything she would just get annoyed and if it was any other guy she would just brush it off but he wondered what she would do if he made a comment towards her. He then decided that he was going to test that theory tomorrow when they met up at the guild.

They had started walking once again and he noticed the distress on Fireballs face.

"What's up?"

"Well, I am just worried that this fake dating with Lucy wont work," he exclaimed.

"It will,"

"How do you know?" Fireball asked with hope flashing though his eyes.

"She knows about the fake dating and she only asked me out to get back at you but I could tell that she was upset about the idea,"

"Really?" Fireball's face lit up with a smile at the news that he was just given.

A new hope came to him as he looked back down at his feet.

"How about this, I help you and you help me," Natsu said extending his hand.

He had caught Fireball off guard but he readily agreed.

* * *

It was morning and Lucy took her usual spot at the bar with Mirajane and Erza. Both of the Natsu's had yet to show up and Ashley isn't much of a morning person. There was the normal chatter and noise that you could expect from the guild. People laughing and drinking even though the morning had just started. Cana already had three glasses of her favorite beer as she worked on her fourth. Juvia was standing a good distance from Gray as she watched him with hearts in her eyes, more then likely picturing some weird delusion of Gray confessing to her.

"Hey Lucy, what's with the sad face?" Mirajane asked as she grabbed the empty plate that once had a slice of cake on it from Erza.

"Nothing, it just seems like our plan isn't working. Turns out that Ashley actually likes Natsu not Fireball," Lucy explained.

"Oh really? What happened?" Mirajane pried as she always loved hearing juicy information on her friends.

"Her and Natsu are now dating," Lucy explained as she sighed.

Mirajane epped and Erza turned her head towards them in surprise.

"Oh my! This is interesting," Mirajane clasped her hands in front of her as she went into some daydream of the four of them.

"So, you and Fireball are 'dating' as is Ashley and Natsu?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. It looked like Lucy had a hard time sleeping last night with the bags that were under her eyes and her slightly disheveled look. Her hair was not brushed as neatly as usual and her clothes didn't even match which definitely told everyone just how upset she was about this.

"Did you ever think that they are doing the same thing that you and Fireball are?" Mirajane asked coming out of her daydream.

"Of course it's not like that, why would Natsu even be willing to go along with such a thing?"

"You never know~" Mirajane said in a sing song type of voice.

Lucy just sighed once more thinking of how her friends always over thought things. There was no way that they had some scheme up their sleeves. Natsu just isn't the type for things like that. As if knowing that he was being talked about, the guild doors burst open to reveal the twin Natsu's as they walked in. They both headed in Lucy's direction. She noticed that Natsu had a smirk on his face and she felt a chill run down her spine.

Why did he seem so happy, she wondered.

"Hey Luce,"

"Hey Lucy,"

They both greeted her as she returned the gesture then spun back around to the bar as they took a seat on each side of her. She had to admit that it was weird having both of them on each side of her. She felt flustered just being close to them.

"Where is Ashley?" Fireball asked.

"She hasn't showed up yet, not much of a morning person," Lucy explained.

Fireball nodded knowing only to well what happens if you try to wake her. He leaned in closer to Lucy's ear.

"So did anything happen while we were gone?" Fireball whispered in her ear.

She shook her head as she thought over last night. All that happened was that Ashley said that she didn't think it would be that easy to get him to date her and that she thought this pairing between the four of them fit well when it came to personalities because me and Fireball have a lot in common and the same goes with Ashley and Natsu.

It felt like she was rubbing lemon juice into a wound when she said that but Lucy fought back the sudden urge to cry. She didn't want to let anyone know what she felt on the inside about this whole thing. Her mind was in turmoil over everything. Lucy was too lost in thought to see that Fireball had walked away but as he left he shot Natsu a quick smirk then decided to act like he had to use the bathroom.

"Lucy,"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her partners raspy voice. Just the way it sounded set her face in a light shade of pink. She would never admit what this boy could do to her with just saying her name.

"y-yes Natsu?" she questioned slightly nervous for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he noticed that something seemed to be bothering her.

"N-no it's nothing,"

He reached his hand out and placed it gently on her face as he rubbed her cheek bone. Lucy could feel the intense heat rising to her face that rivaled the heat coming from Natsu's hand. As Lucy's face went crimson, Natsu's eyes flashed with a look of amusement that went unnoticed by Lucy.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Y-yeah, of c-course. T-thanks N-Natsu,"

Natsu smirked as he pulled his hand away happy with the reaction that he got. He knew that she never blushes like that at someone else's touch. He felt ecstatic with his findings and couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride. He also liked seeing that color on Lucy's face and decided that he wanted to see it on there more often. Fireball finally came back from the 'bathroom' and sat back down on the other side of Lucy.

"Lucy, is something wrong? Your face is red," he commented as Lucy's face went even redder as she glanced in Natsu's direction and quickly turned away but he caught her in the corner of his eye.

Natsu felt accomplished and couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face as he kept picturing Lucy's blushing face.

~Tbc~


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Lucy Ashley walked into the guild about an hour after the Natsu's had arrived. Her eyes instantly spotted the other blond and the two pinkettes sitting next to her. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy form inside her as she watched them talk and laugh with each other. She never realized just how different she was from other girls her age. She saw a light blush coating her counterparts cheeks as she looked back and forth between both Natsu's.

It was clear that Natsu was in love with her, but Fireball claimed to like Ashley. But if he did like her, it wouldn't take much before he started to prefer this worlds Lucy over Ashley. She was a lot nicer and treated him better than she did. Worried that she might lose Fireball to Lucy she decided to step things up a notch.

She moved forward with determination. She approached the group as Natsu turned and spotted her.

"Hey Ashley," he said in greeting which caught the attention of Lucy and Fireball.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted the other blond warmly. She nodded at the girl before turning her attention back to Natsu as she completely ignored Fireballs presence.

"Hey Natsu, can I talk to you? I think we should plan our first date," she watched Lucy out of the corner of her eye and saw the smile disappear from her face. Fireball looked upset, probably about the fact that she said nothing to him.

"Um, sure," Natsu said as he stood up. He followed her over to a corner of the guild where they could talk in private. As Natsu walked away, he saw the hurtful look on Lucy's face and felt guilty. She wasn't dating Fireball to make him jealous but to help Fireball. That's just how she is. She puts others needs before her own and it made him second guess his decision in going through with dating Ashley. He didn't like seeing that look on her face, especially when he is the cause.

"Hey Ashley, look. I don't think I can go through with this," he informed her. She figured that he knew this was all a lie. She could tell that he was awake when he was laying on Lucy's bed that night so he probably put the pieces together and figured out what she was doing.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because it's hurting Lucy. I don't like seeing her hurt." he explained with a sad expression on his face.

"What we are doing to her is exactly what she is doing to me, if I could avoid hurting her then I would. But it's working so I could really use your help." she pleaded. It wasn't normal for her to not use force but this wouldn't work right if he didn't agree. Natsu was never one to turn down a friend who needed help, and definitely not when it could work to his advantage. Maybe he should let this happen. "It shouldn't take that long, all we need to do is step up our act a little until Fireball bursts or she does. Which ever happens first."

"Alright fine. What did you have in mind?"

"We need to say that we planned some kind of date and then hide out somewhere and make it seem like it went well. Kinda just milk it a little. They are pretty gullible and will buy anything we tell them." Natsu still didn't like it but he had to agree that it seemed like a good plan.

"When are we going on this date?" he asked glancing over towards Lucy to see that her and Fireball were still talking just like before but now as happily.

"Why don't we make it for tonight? We'll say that we went to a fancy restaurant and took a romantic walk after?" she asked him and Natsu shook his head.

"Lucy wont buy that. She know's that I am currently broke and that the same thing goes for you. We will have to come up with something better. You also need to show more of an interest in me, we need to act like we are actually dating." Natsu nodded in agreement wondering how far they were going to have to take this.

Lucy was upset that Natsu was taking so long over there with Ashley. Even though she knew they were dating, she still wanted to be able to spend time with him. Fireball was trying to cheer her up, he saw the sadness in her eyes when Natsu left and he felt bad. He knew what was going on and so did the other two. Lucy was the only one left out of the loop. He spotted Natsu and Ashley as they made their way back over to them. They were laughing and smiling and they looked like a real couple, not just one that was in a fake relationship.

Ashley sat down next to Lucy as Natsu sat on the other side of Ashley. She put her hands on top of the bar and he watched as Natsu laid his down right next to hers, just slightly touching it. Fireball immediately understood what they were doing and he smirked. Two can play at that game, well more like four, Fireball thought.

Fireball stretched his arms and faked a yawn and when he brought them down he rested his one arm around Lucy's shoulder. All three of them quickly shot him a look and Fireball could feel the heat rising from Natsu's anger. The difference between the two is that Lucy is more willing to play a little better than those two were. They seemed awkward when they attempted something like that.

"So Lucy, now that I think of it, we haven't set up a date yet either," Fireball stated as a small blush coated her cheeks. Fireball couldn't help but think that the color suited Lucy well and was actually kind of happy that he was able to manage that. Natsu glared when he saw the blush and knew that it had to be because Fireball and Natsu were counterparts. She didn't blush at just anyone like that.

Ashley had to fight back the urge to put Fireball in a strangle hold when she saw that. Not only was it indecent to do that to Lucy but she was just pissed that he would do that.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't like the looks she was getting even if she was confused of why Natsu was glaring.

"How about tonight, how about a picnic under the big sakura tree?" he asked watching the others out of the corner of his eye.

"Sounds great!" Lucy answered and in all honesty, it did. She just wished that her and Natsu could be like that.

Both Ashley and Natsu had the same thought cross through their mind. They were going to follow them tonight and see if they really were going to go on this date.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been extremely busy with all the stories I have been working on plus all the things going on in my life. Let me know what you think, thanks so much! Love always, Angel.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fake first date

Night came quickly as Lucy and Fireball met at her apartment. At first they were just going to hang out there but something told Lucy that they should actually follow through with their plan. Lucy was wearing a cream colored sweater the hugged her curves nicely and revealed a small amount of cleavage through the v shaped neckline. He wore a pair of brown cargo shorts with brown knee high boots. She pulled her hair into the normal side pony tail as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Happy with how she looked, grabbed her keys and called out to fireball.

"Hey you ready?" She asked him. He nodded quickly and grabbed the basket a food that Virgo had brought from the spirit realm for their 'date'. Loke of course came out with Virgo and complained about it being Fireball and not him taking her on a date. She tried to explain the circumstances but he didn't listen.

They walked out the door and into the cool night air. The stars were shining, looking like glitter in the deep blue sky. They made small talk as they made their way to the sakura tree. Arriving under it, Fireball pulled out the blanket and candles that Virgo had packed with the food and lit them with the matches provided. They provided a low amount of light that seemed to make every that much more romantic. Once all the food was out of the basket, Lucy couldn't help but wonder how Virgo managed to cram all of it into such a small basket.

They ate peacefully as they gazed at the night sky. Lucy was really enjoying herself. There was no fighting, no destruction and no crazed dragon slayer to hyper to sit still. It was different, yet nice at the same time. Little did she know that both Ashley and Natsu were watching from a few bushes away.

"Can you believe this shit!" Ashley whisper shouted. She hated what she was seeing. This was more like a real date then them pretending.

"Yeah, I thought they were pretending to date?" Natsu asked her, not taking his eyes off the blond and pinkette.

"That's what they said but this definitely feels more like a real date. Do you think they planned that? To make us think that the dating wasn't real?"

"How would they have known that I wasn't really sleeping and that you were listening in on them?"

"Maybe they didn't know for sure. Maybe they figured that the chances were pretty high that one of us would have heard and then tell the other." Ashley stated. She had a point but Natsu really wanted to believe this was all a show. He didn't know what to do if she was really dating him. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"But why would they say they are fake dating just to cover up the fact that they really are dating? Why would they need to hide it?"

"I don't know! It's all too confusing," Natsu stated as Ashley shushed him. They really had to watch their volume or Lucy and Fireball would hear them.

"I wonder how Natsu and Ashley are doing, do you think they are enjoying themselves?" Lucy asked Fireball. His eyes shot right towards the direction of Ashley and Natsu as they froze. Did he know that they were there. Fireballs eyes blazed with something like amusement before he answered the girl laying next to him.

"I would say they are enjoying themselves. It's not like they are sneaking around and spying on people in bushes."

"Crap he knows we are here!" Ashley whispered once more. They both were afraid of how Lucy would take that but neither moved.

"What?" Lucy asked Fireball. She was confused with why he stated something like that.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He propped himself up on his elbow, facing towards Lucy. A devilish smirk formed on his lips as he once more glanced towards the spies. Lucy did the same as Fireball, propping herself on her elbow and resting her head in her palm as she faced him. They were really close, too close. Natsu wanted to rush out there and push Fireball away from her but he knew that Lucy would be pissed and this plan wouldn't work anymore. They would have done all that for nothing.

"Lucy," Fireball whispered. He leaned down closer to her. His face inches from hers. Natsu was pissed, as was Ashley, What was Fireball doing? He better not be doing that! She shouted at herself in her head. She told herself that if he even attempted that then she would kill him. Put him in her worst punishment move ever. Fireball was now an inch from Lucy as he cheeks were fully red. She was frozen, unsure of what to do. Was he really going to kiss her? Fireball? That couldn't be true.

Fireball closed his eyes, as Lucy braced herself. Why was she letting him do this? She loved Natsu not him. But they are the same person when you think about it. Natsu and Ashley were fuming, they couldn't see Lucy's face from the angle but he could see the blush coating the back of her ears. He could tell that Fireball was way too close.

Fireball closed in another half inch, and to Natsu and Ashley, it looked like they were kissing. Fireball reached up and grabbed a petal from Lucy's hair that had fallen. He pulled back and tried his best to force a blush on his cheeks. Lucy's heart was racing. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She really thought he was going to kiss her but all he did was pull a petal out of her hair. Why did he get so close anyway?

Ashley clenched her fist in anger. Natsu had disappeared, where to she had no idea. Lucy and Fireball had started to pack up and Ashley could still see the blush coating her counterparts cheeks. Her heart ached, she couldn't believe Fireball did that. Would he really kiss someone that he was only pretending to date? And why would he claim that he loved her if it was truly Lucy he wanted? Was that some plot to get Natsu off his back so that he could swoop in and steal Lucy? Was he really that smart? Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She ran off, not sure where she was going to go. She just knew that she didn't want to see either Lucy or Fireball right now.

Maybe she could sleep at the guild. She just doesn't have it in her to face them tonight. Natsu stormed into his house. Slamming the door shut, he leaned against it with his head hung low. Pushing himself off the door, he plopped down onto his couch not removing his eyes from the door. He would wait until Fireball gets here. Then they would talk.


	7. Chapter 7 In the rain

Fireball didn't realize the consequences of his actions till he came face to face with Natsu. Trembling, he sat in the corner of Natsu's living room, sweating with the dragon slayer looming over top of him. Rage filled his eyes as he glared down at his counterpart. Natsu couldn't believe what he did to him tonight. He trusted Fireball to help him with Lucy not himself_._

"Fireball, I can't believe you betrayed me like that! I thought we were friends, I thought that we were supposed to help each other out. What happened to that?" Natsu demanded answers but Fireball was just too scared to reply. His voice wasn't working, each time he glanced up at the enraged dragon slayer, he would yelp then quickly return his face into his knee's curling himself into a ball.

The dragon slayer was practically steaming with rage as he started to pace the room. He felt betrayed, hurt, and his trust was broken. How could he do that to him? He knew he was there, he smirked right at him yet he did it anyway. Fireball knows how Natsu feels, and it was the ultimate act of betrayal.

"How would you feel if I did that to Ashley?" Natsu questioned. He knew that he would never do such a thing but he wanted to set an example. Give him an idea of how it feel. "Or maybe this was your plan the entire time? Make me think you wanted Ashley, and once I turn my back you swoon over Lucy!"

Fireball cringed at the increase in volume. All this venting was doing nothing to calm Natsu down, and it was only making him worse that Fireball wasn't saying anything. Natsu just didn't understand. How could he do that? They were a part of the same guild even if it's from another world. It was still Fairy Tail and the people in Fairy Tail wouldn't do such a thing. But maybe that's where the difference lies.

Fireball was scared. Beyond that. He knew what his counterpart was capable of, especially in this world where there is magic inside him, so he wasn't sure if trying to defend himself would make him snap. Make him lash out at Fireball and hurt him, trying to make him feel what he felt. But he knew he had to do something. He couldn't let him continue to think like this.

"N-Natsu, i-it's n-not l-l-like that." It was all he managed to say but it stopped the fire mage in his tracks. Glaring furiously at him, Fireball felt a chill run down his spine. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Oh really? Then what is it?!" How could it not be? He clearly kissed her, taken her first kiss right in front of him. Just thinking of it was enough to infuriate him once more. He wanted to be the one to kiss her, be her first, tell her how he feels but this idiot took all his chances away. If she thinks Fireball likes her then what would she want from him? She wouldn't have to yell or punish Fireball like she does him. She wouldn't have to put up with the destruction, the motion sickness and him sneaking into her bed at night. In all honesty, he doesn't understand what she could possibly see in him but he wasn't one to give up without a fight.

"I-it w-w-was fake." Natsu's eyes widened at his statement. It was fake? But how could he fake that? Now Natsu was pacing again, but this time because he was confused. How could someone fake a kiss? It didn't make sense to him. And why would he anyway. What was there for him to gain from it? "I-I didn't r-really k-kiss her."

"I saw you do it Fireball, how in the world could you fake that!" Now Fireball was lying to him? What else was he going to do? Stab him in the back once he turns around? Try to kill him so that he wouldn't be in the way anymore?

"You s-saw what I w-wanted y-you to s-see." Why would he want him to think that? None of this made any sense. It was just pissing him off even more now. "I k-knew you t-two were following u-us. So I-I did t-that as p-payback."

"But how Fireball?" Natsu stopped pacing and faced him. Moving closer, he kneeled down so that he could look into his eyes. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't lying.

"I k-knew the a-angle was g-good to where y-you wouldn't b-be able to t-tell if we a-actually did k-kiss, so I-I just l-leaned in c-close to m-make it look l-like I did." His eyes showed no signs of a lie. They were full of fear, and he even had tears in their corners. Natsu sighed, what else was he to do? At least he would ask Lucy what happened. But wait, he couldn't do that because if he did then she would know that they followed her. That would never end well for him. Crap, this sucks.

"Fine, I believe you. But you might want to go find Ashley. She ran off and I doubt that she was heading to Lucy's." Fireballs eyes widened when the realization dawned on him. Natsu was right. After something like that, she wouldn't want to see Lucy or him. She is probably walking around aimlessly, not planning to go to her house.

Lucy Ashley was lost. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she ran off and now she didn't recognize anything. Everything seemed so different at night and no one was out to point her in the direction of the guild. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Why is she suddenly letting her emotions run wild? It wasn't like her. All these years she had a wall built around her heart was for nothing. She finally let them down, thinking that he actually cared for her and look at what that got her.

Nothing.

She fought back the tears that threatened to surface as she walked. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that someone would come out to help her. The pain was like nothing she has ever felt before. It feels like her heart was ripped in two. Why did she ever trust that man, let alone fall for him? When she is finally able to muster up enough courage to face him again, she was going to kill him. Give him every type of punishment she could think of and then some.

She came to what looked like a park. Finding a bench, she sat down and brought her knee's to her chest. The tears that she had managed to hold back let loose, falling down her soft cheek. The warmth of her tears felt good against the cold of the night. She glanced up at the stars as she let her mind go over everything that has happened. She had made a fool of herself. Believing that he actually had feelings for her was a big mistake. Sobs shook her slim body as she cried her heart out. No one was around right now so she didn't care. Her reputation wouldn't be at risk here anyway. No one back in Edolas would know what happened.

The stars were beautiful tonight, reminding her of that gleam that Fireball gets in his eyes when he is in a car. She regretted coming here but if she didn't then she wouldn't have known his true intentions and she would have kept living with the love she felt not knowing that it was one-sided. The wind started to pick up as Ashley's teeth started to chatter. Lucy didn't realize just how lucky she is. Having both Natsu's head over heels for her was really something.

Ashley had always secretly felt a sort of jealousy towards her counterpart. She was able to show her friends how she truly felt, show them her vulnerable side and not be ashamed like she was. In her eyes that was true strength. And now with both Natsu and Fireball courting her, the feeling intensified. Ashley's entire body was shaking now due to the cold. The wind was steadily blowing and it looked as it there was going to be a storm. She had no idea where she was and it was looking like she was going to have to sleep on this bench for the night. She felt her eyes growing heavy as she sat there deep in thought. What was she to do? How was she going to be able to face them? Being humiliated like that was not something she took lightly.

The rain started to pour down as she groaned. It's just her luck for it to rain on the one day that she would have to sleep outside. She just sat there, no longer worried about moving. She had no where to go and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to get there. The rain poured down over her, disguising her tears as rain drops. Sighing, she pulled her knee's in closer and rested her head on them. She tried to hold in the shivers her body was giving off but wasn't successful. It was just too cold.

She sat there thinking of Fireball. She loved everything about him, even the side of him that's always scared. In all honesty, the personality switch he has once in a car is quite a turn on for her. He just always seems so sexy like that, but she would never admit it out loud. She felt a blush warm her cheeks as she pictured the look in his eyes, the smile on his face, and the confidence that takes over him once driving.

"Snap out of it Lucy. Your only hurting yourself thinking about him. Fireball loves her not you..." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She bit her lip as more tears threatened to surface. Something warm landed on her shoulders as her head shot up to meet the charcoal eyes of Natsu Dragion. His rosy pink hair, laid flat against his head as the rain drenched him. His clothes clung even tighter to his body, showing the contours of all the muscles that lay underneath. He wasn't as built as Natsu Dragneel but he had a body himself that was nice to look at. His goggles were where they always were, around his head as the rain poured over them. "Natsu."

Fireball was relieved to have finally found her. He had been searching for at least two hours and couldn't find her anywhere. He stumbled across this park and realized that this was the last place he had left to check. He had been desperate at the point, wanting to find her and make sure that she was okay, but it was clear that she wasn't. He saw her body shiver from the wet of the rain and the cold of the wind. He laid his jacket upon her hoping to help warm her at least slightly.

"Lucy, come on. We can go to the guild and warm up." He extended his hand to her as her pride took over and slapped it away. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He had hurt her beyond repair and she wasn't about to forgive and forget. He looked down at her with surprise written on his face. He had thought that she would at least let him take her to the guild.

"I want nothing to do with you. Leave now." His eyes widened once those words were said. His eyes softened as he gazed at the soaked blond in front of him. He couldn't believe just how much he loved this girl.

"Lucy, please. Follow me and I'll explain." He found himself feeling more confident than normal at the moment. Maybe it was from dealing with Natsu all this time and seeing how he was, it made him want to be better. Change for her, and maybe then she could fall for him like he did her.

"There is nothing to explain. I saw everything and you knew we were there yet you did it anyway. I can't believe how much of a fool I was, thinking that you came here for help from Lucy about me. It was all just a part of your scheme." Fireball took the seat next to the soaked girl as he let the rain fall freely over him. At least Ashley wasn't as cold. He was worried that she would get sick from sitting out here for so long.

"No you didn't. You only saw what I wanted you to see. It wasn't real, I never kissed her." Ashley couldn't believe him. It was just too easy to come up with a lie like that but she knew that Fireball was never good a lying. Then again, he normally wasn't very good at talking to her on a normal basis either, so how can he now?

"You are not Fireball. I swear Natsu if that's you pretending to be him, I'll kick your ass to a bloody pulp." Her threat made Fireball cringe slightly, he should be used to this kind of thing by now but of course he wasn't. "This Fireball I know wouldn't be able to sit and talk with me so easily, you really don't know him very well do you? Or is this some sick joke?"

"Ashley, it's nothing like that. It really is me. Since coming here, I have been watching Natsu and trying my best to become more like him. He is confident and strong. Everything I am not." Fireball felt good about the way she was speaking about him. She really did know him. But this was for her, fighting his fears would just make him a better person.

"Why so you could win over Lucy!" Her voice was laced with venom as she spit out the rhetorical question. She felt her anger rising the more she talked with him and if he didn't leave her alone soon, she was going to make him regret it.

"I wanted to change for you." With wide eyes, Ashley turned to face Fireball. He did it for her? Why would he want to do such a thing? She loves him just the way he was. If he wanted someone more like Natsu then she would like Natsu instead.

"Why would you change for me?" Fireball sighed as he thought over how to say what was on his mind and in his heart. He wanted this to happen under better conditions but things didn't always work out the way one planned.

"I wanted to be a better person for you. I wanted to be able to protect you and be someone who was worth having you around. And I knew that Natsu was perfect for that kind of thing. How he is with his Lucy is how I want to be with you. I love you so much Lucy and I never meant to hurt you. If anything I just wanted to make you a little jealous but in all honesty, we really didn't kiss. I just leaned in close to make it look like I did. She gave me a weird look but didn't say anything, I think she knew what was going on whether she acted like that or not."

Ashley was shocked by his sudden confession. She had everything wrong. He loved her. He loved _her. _Not her counterpart but her. He only did it to make her jealous and he is even trying to better himself for her. And what has she done? Nothing, all she did was doubt him from the start. More tears burned her eyes as they came forth and fell down, mixing with the rain.

"You don't need to change for me. Or anyone. I like you the way you are and if anyone tells you any different than they don't deserve to be near you. Also if anyone says such a thing, come to me and I will punish them." They both laughed lightly at her words as she leaned against his shoulder. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."


	8. Chapter 8 Go after her!

Awakening the next morning, Lucy realized that Ashley had never came back. She wasn't sure where her counterpart went last night but she hopes that she is alright. Today is the day that they had planned the double date and with the way things are going Lucy wondered if they were still going through with it. Pulling out her clothes she headed into the shower to start getting ready. She would check the guild to see if Ashley had went there last night.

She hoped that the girl didn't get lost. Thinking over the night before she wondered why Fireball did such a thing. Was he about to kiss her or was she just imagining it? But at that moment, she could have sworn she heard a small gasp behind her. Was someone following them? What if it was Natsu, or Ashley? More than anything, Lucy believed it was Ashley since the blond clearly had feelings for Fireball just refused to say it out loud. Plus there would be no reason for Natsu to follow her.

She couldn't say much when it came to people not admitting how they feel since she was in the same situation. Even if she wasn't pretending to be Fireball's girlfriend, she still wouldn't have the guts to fess up and tell Natsu how she feels. She was too afraid of rejection and the loss of their friendship to risk it.

She walked out of the bathroom and was startled at the sight of her blond counterpart that sat on her bed. She was reading Lucy's novel and acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. Lucy scrambled over and snatched the book out of the other blonds hands who shouted in return.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Ashley exclaimed.

"It's not finished yet. The only person allowed to read it right now is Levy and that's because I promised her. You can read it when it's finished." Lucy explained. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders. She was just reading because she was bored and had nothing better to do but now that Lucy was out of the shower she can take this chance to get ready herself. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh, um, I was with Natsu last night. We uh...spent the whole night talking." Lucy could tell that it wasn't the truth but the only other alternative would be that they spent the night doing other things and she really didn't want to believe that so she accepted what her counterpart was telling her. To Ashley, it was the truth. She just withheld the part about which Natsu she was with.

It didn't take long for the girls to get ready as they wore matching dresses. It if wasn't for Ashley's short hair you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. That and the different colors they wore. The long, form fitting dresses reached down to their ankles with a slit reach up the the mid thigh. The thick straps hung over their shoulders and crossed in the back. Lucy's dress was a light shade of pink while Ashley's was black. Slipping on their shoes to match the dress and using Cancer to do their hair, they made their way out the door and headed for the meeting spot.

Fireball arrived at Natsu's shortly after dropping Ashley off at Lucy's. They had an amazing night and talked for hours. They eventually agreed to continue with the double date in order to help this worlds Lucy and Natsu since they were too dense to work things out on their own. They both dressed similarly, as Fireball wore some of Natsu's clothes. Happy told him that they should wear something different, at least Natsu should.

So Natsu decided on a pair of dark jeans with a red polo as Fireball chose the same but with light jeans and a white one. Walking out the door, Natsu felt nervous as he walked towards their meeting spot. He was told to leave early because the woman is never supposed to wait for the man, which he thought was weird but went along with it since it was Erza that said it. He was really hoping that this was the day that Lucy became his. They waited there, anticipating the arrival of their dates as they wished that they could have the opposite. The blonds were spotted a few minutes later, exactly on time. Natsu watched as they approached unable to comprehend just how beautiful Lucy looked. Each of the males focused on the girl that currently wasn't their date.

Once they reached the men, Natsu released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Ashley stood in front of him but his eyes were on Lucy. She glanced sheepishly in his direction before quickly turning away to look at Fireball. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him before he brushed it away knowing that it wasn't Fireball that she liked.

"Well you two clean up good." Ashley spoke first, admiring the way Fireball currently looked but wishing that it was her he was dressing up for.

"Yeah, you're right. If it wasn't for Natsu's scarf and Fireball's goggles, we wouldn't know which is which." Lucy added with a giggle. She herself couldn't believe the way both Natsu's looked.

"It's the same for you two as well. If not for the hair and the color of the dresses we would have to guess who our dates were." Fireball joked. They all knew that even without those things they would still know who was who.

"So lets get this over with." Natsu said with a sigh. He didn't like having to watch Lucy, once again, on a date with another guy. Whether it was his counterpart or not.

"You don't sound very happy about our date Natsu." Ashley scolded smacking him lightly on the back of his head.

"Just playing around, chill out other Lucy." Lucy giggled at them, and was inwardly happy that he still called her other Lucy. Natsu flashed his thousand watt smile at Ashley as Lucy's smile faltered. That's the very same smile that makes her heart melt, the one that change her mood no matter how she felt. That same one that she loved so much, he was now giving to Ashley.

Lucy hated the idea of having to watch as Natsu dated another woman. It was painful and somewhat humiliating. Even though he had no idea of her feelings, but if things kept going like this then her and Fireball's attempts to get them together would be for nothing and they would be left alone without the ones they love. It also didn't make it any easier that Natsu was dressed so nicely and it was for Ashley.

She didn't even know that he had clothes like this until now. They started walking as each stood next to their respective date. Natsu could see the frown on Lucy's lips but could nothing to prevent it. This was how it had to be. Glancing at Ashley he saw a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes. She had something planned, he just wasn't sure what.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a booth. The girls sat on one side and across from their date as each looked over the menu. He was going to use this date to show Lucy just how good he could be on a date. Mirajane had scolded him about his eating habits and insisted that he not order everything off the menu and eat as neatly as possible. The girls talked between one another as Fireball and Natsu kept silent.

Their meals came and they made small talk here and there in between bites and Lucy was shocked to see Natsu actually eating like a normal human being. He ordered only one thing off the menu and not a piece of food went anywhere but straight into his mouth. He knew he could be like this. Ashley sent a look at Fireball, trying to relay a silent message before switching her gaze to Natsu.

"So Natsu, say we decide to continue dating. What are we going to do about us living in two separate worlds?" Lucy's ears perked up at this, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Are they really discussing the future, already? Natsu could see where this was going, he understood immediately, which is strange for him.

"Well, you can either move in with me or I can move in with you but if your bed is as comfy as Lucy's then I will move in with you." Natsu smiled at Ashley as he watched Lucy's reaction from the corner of his eye. He saw the stunned look on her face and his smile broadened.

Lucy couldn't believe what he just said. He would actually leave our world, leave behind his friends, his family and his home to live with her. He would even leave behind his chances to find Igneel? "Don't you think that your moving a little too fast? You two just started seeing each other and this is only the second date."

"No why?" Natsu asked and was feeling even happier as he watched Lucy. She was clearly jealous and he wanted to push it just a little further, maybe then she would finally admit her feelings.

"I completely agree, this is something that should be spoke of later on in the relationship." Fireball stated. He didn't like where this was going and he could see the pain in Lucy's eyes. Natsu was being an oblivious fool once again, not seeing it because all he thought this was was jealousy. He knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Besides, he can't just abandon his friends here. This is his home, and his family is here. Not to mention if he leaves this world there would be no way for him to be able to search for Igneel." Lucy really knew Natsu. She was completely right, it's not something he would do but he was going to convince her otherwise.

"Well there isn't much of a difference between this world and theirs. All the same people are there so it would be like I never left." Natsu didn't realize what he said until the words were out of his mouth. His eyes widened before they quickly turned to Lucy to see that she had her head lowered and her bangs hid her eyes from view. He could smell the salty sweetness of her tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" He wasn't sure why he was asking because he knew she wasn't. If he heard any of his friends say something like that he wouldn't take it lightly either.

"How dare you!" Her head shot up, a look of pure resentment filled her eyes as she glared at him. Gulping, he felt guilty and wished that he could take back what he said. He would never mean something like that and he wished that Lucy would understand. Fireball and Ashley turned away, unsure what to do about this upcoming fight.

"How could you say something so despicable about your friends! They are my family, your family! That world may have our counterparts but that does not make them the same as us. Our friends can never be replaced. I never expected something like this from you, the man who always preaches about friends and family coming first and doing everything in your power for them. I admired you for that spirit and attitude but I never thought you would sink so low! And to think that I actually fell in love with suck a jerk!"

With that said, Lucy ran out of the restaurant, leaving behind Natsu and their counterparts. Natsu stood there, silent, as he replayed it over and over again in his head. She loved him, she actually said it!

"What the hell are you doing you idiot, go after her!" Ashley yelled as Natsu quickly shot out the door to follow behind the woman he loves. Ashley turned to Fireball as he frowned at her.

"Well that didn't end like I planned."

"What were you expecting? Her to jump up and beg him not to leave and confess her feelings for him?" Fireball was upset that this wasn't thought through better but at the very least she had actually came out and said it.

"Something along those lines. How was I supposed to know that Natsu would say something so stupid." Ashley defended. She was right, there was no way to truly know what he would reply with but they should have talked it over first and discussed what he was going to say to avoid her getting hurt. Fireball truly felt sorry for Lucy. She was the only one who didn't know what was really going on and he could only imagine how she has been feeling lately. He just hopes that Natsu can make things right once again.


	9. Chapter 9 Motivational Talk

Love between two worlds

Chapter 9

Motivational Talk

Lucy ran all the way back to her apartment, not caring at the looks she received. Tears streamed from her eyes, clouding her vision. She wasn't able to see her steps as easily and tripped when he heel caught into a small hole in the ground. Grabbing her shoes, she pulled them off and tossed them to the side, not caring how much they had cost.

She knew that Natsu was chasing her and that if he really wanted to, he could easily catch up but he wasn't. So did that mean that his heart wasn't in it? Did that mean that he didn't want to catch her? Natsu replayed her words over and over again in his head. She loves him, or at least she did. He couldn't help but think that after what he just said that there was no way she would still want to be with him. He had ruined _everything_.

His running slowed slightly as his determination lowered. What would he do if she rejects him now? All of his hard work, _their_ hard work would have been for nothing. He couldn't think of living without his blond companion by his side. He would rather have her as a best friend than nothing at all and at this point, he didn't think that was even possible anymore.

Finally, she made it back home and threw open the door then slammed it shut. She quickly locked it and rushed around locking all of her windows, trying to prevent the dragon slayer from being able to get in. She had only one window left to do as she headed down the hall as quickly as she could. Approaching her room she threw open her door and came face to face with Natsu.

"Luce." Natsu whispered as he looked into her blood shot eyes that shined with tears. It broke his heart to see her like this, and it was so much worse since he was the cause. He never actually intended to hurt her. This was all a big mistake, something he should never have done.

"Get out." Her voice broke with the sobs that were shaking her small frame. Her hand rose and pointed to the same window he climbed in through. She was furious.

"Let me explain." Natsu asked taking a step closer. Lucy took a step back, avoiding getting too close to him.

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just get out."

"Lucy please." Natsu pleaded. If only she would give him a chance to make things right. To explain himself to her.

"No Natsu, just go." Her voice was barely a whisper now. Her head was lowered but her hand remained up pointing towards the window. Natsu couldn't stand the look of betrayal he saw in her eyes. He could see her tears as they fell to the floor, liquid forms of her sorrow. Natsu felt like he had been brutally beaten. Like someone had told him that he would never find Igneel. No it was worse than that. Nothing could compare to this.

His shoulders slumped and his head dropped once he realized that there was nothing that he was going to be able to do. She would need time to cool off before she would ever let him talk. How much time, Natsu was unsure but if that's what she needed than Natsu would give it to her. He walked towards the window and climbed onto the edge. He whispered his apology before jumping out and into the cool night air. As he walked away, he could hear her heart retching sobs echoing from her still open window. He knew that this was going to be a long night. There was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep.

The next day came and Natsu waited patiently for her in her favorite spot at the bar. Numerous of his guildmates tried to talk to him. Asking if he was okay or asking about Lucy but he never responded. They would always walk away with one last glance at him with eyes full of concern. Even Mirajane was letting him be, knowing that right now wasn't the moment to pry.

The day passed quickly and the second day Lucy still didn't show up. Natsu was starting to get worried but he wanted to give her as much space as possible. Everything that has happened recently has been weighing heavily upon the blonds heart, so maybe she needed more time than usual.

Another day passed and now it was the third day and still no Lucy. Natsu was pacing hectically around the guild, every few seconds his head would shoot up towards the guild doors hoping to see them opening for his partner. Today was the last day that their counterparts were going to be here for and there was no way Lucy would miss saying goodbye...would she? Natsu was happy for the newly found couple but it only worsened his mood when he saw his and Lucy's counterparts together. Making him realize just how much he truly loves and missed her.

"Natsu, what is wrong with Lucy?" A stern voice startled Natsu from his thoughts as he instantly recognize who it belonged to. When Natsu didn't respond she moved closer, her eyes narrowing at the fire mage. "Where is Lucy? What has happened between you two?"

Natsu was scared. He didn't really want to tell Erza what happened in fear of her wrath but he knew that he deserved any punishment she decided to give him. Even then it wouldn't make up for the pain Lucy was feeling on the inside.

"I-I said something stupid-"

"That's nothing new for you." A snicker came from beside him. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed Gray approach him. When Natsu didn't reply is when Gray knew that it was something serious. "Tell us what happened and we will try our best to help you."

He explained what happened three days ago on their double date and made sure to tell them every detail. Both of the mages in front of him stared at him with wide eyes. Most of the guild was listening in to the story but I didn't care. I felt that I owed it to Lucy to let them do what they felt was necessary. Mirajane ran off crying with an Elfman and Lisanna chasing after her. Erza stood up and balled her hand into a fist. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she pulled her arm back, ready to attack. Natsu closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gray blocking Erza but glaring at him. His out stretched arm had stopped Erza in her tracks as she looked at him questioningly.

"What the hell are you doing Gray?! He deserves to be punished!" Erza shouted as her body shook in anger. Gray just shook his head, his deep blue eyes gazing into Natsu's onyx ones.

"Erza, he wouldn't have said that without a reason. We all know him better than that." Natsu's eyes widened. Gray was defending him? Against Erza?

"Fine. Explain now!" Natsu yelped at the scarlet haired woman.

"A-alright. I d-did it to m-make L-Lucy...jealous." His last word was said in a whisper and the two mages barely managed to catch it. Erza and Gray found themselves stunned.

"So let me get this straight, you said something like that to make Lucy jealous?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded. "Even though you knew she already liked you?" Another nod from the dragon slayer. "And you knew that she was only dating Fireball to help him with Ashley not get you jealous?"

When Natsu nodded once more, his two teammates started to laugh and mutter things about how stupid and dense he was. Natsu was too concerned for Lucy to worry about what they were saying about him.

"Come on guys! I don't know what to do about Lucy. Please help me." The desperation in Natsu's voice haltered their laughing as they looked at him with knowing grins.

"Gray, I am sure that you can handle this. I shall go and explain this to Mirajane and I am sure that once she hears about his reasoning that she wont be too upset. She was the one routing for them the most." Erza said before walking off. Gray sighed before turning his attention back to the pink haired idiot in front of him.

"Okay Natsu, what you have to do may be difficult for your small brain to process but it's actually quite simple." Natsu ignored his comment as he waited for him to continue. "Just go to her, apologize and explain what happened."

"But I already tried that!" Natsu pouted. "She wont listen to me."

"Try again. And keep trying until she does. Never give up, the Natsu we know would never do something like that." Gray smirked at Natsu who's eyes widened. A smile came to Natsu's face. Gray was right. This wasn't like him to just give up and mope about like he has been. "Besides something tells me that she will listen now. She probably just needed some time to think."

"Thanks Gray. For once your actually right."


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

Love between two worlds

Chapter 10

Confessions

Rushing to Lucy's apartment, Natsu's grin found its way back onto his face and his eyes were filled with a newly found determination. Gray was completely right, whether he liked to admit it or not didn't matter. Natsu is not the type to give up and he wasn't about to start now. Especially when it came to Lucy.

He finally arrived and went straight for the window to find that it was still locked. All of them were locked including the door and knocking produced no answer. Worry began to take over as Natsu kicked the door down in fear that Lucy was hurt or something. He rushed through the small apartment, checking each room but turning up with nothing. Fearing the worst, Natsu ran outside and searched for her scent. People looked at him as if he were crazy as he ran from spot to spot smelling around. He ignored the looks when he finally found her scent, the sweet floral smell of her shampoo, and followed it.

He ran as fast as he could and was worried that something may have happened to her. What she kidnapped? Did someone break in to her house and take her? His pace fastened even more as pictures formed in his head of her tied up and being tortured. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the horrible thoughts and proceeded to follow the scent.

As her scent grew stronger, so did the scent of her tears, almost masking her own. I came to a large field where the giant sakura tree sat. The sun shined brightly down over the lush green grass and sparkled against the cool blue of the stream that ran at the bottom. My eyes landed on a figure sitting at the base of the tree, their back against it and their head was looking up into the cloudless sky.

Natsu approached slowly, not wanting her to run once more. Her beautiful blond hair was left down and flowed to her shoulders, swaying lightly in the gentle breeze. She looked like a goddess to him and he wondered how it ever took him so long to notice her beauty. Maybe he really was dense.

He walked forward and sat down next to the blond. She did not turn nor even acknowledge his presence for a few moments as she continued to look up at the sky. Her eyes were still red, but not nearly as bad and they didn't still hold the moisture of tears to be shed.

"Natsu." Her voice was low and she seemed much calmer than before. Maybe even relaxed. He wondered what could have happened to cause such a change in her but maybe it was giving her the space she needed that helped.

"Everyone at the guild misses you." He kept his voice equally low, feeling as if the mood was too calm to speak too loudly. He couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his lips as she spoke to him. He was just happy that she would talk to him again.

"I know, I just haven't felt up to seeing everyone just yet. I was planning on going in tomorrow." Natsu nodded but he knew that he had to apologize. Say what he needed to and hope that she would understand, whether he deserved it or not.

"Luce, I'm sorry for what I said that day." She finally turned her tired eyes to Natsu, looking at him as if searching for the truth.

"How could you say something like that about your friends? Your family?"

"I didn't mean to say something like that. You know that I would never feel that way. This is my home, I could never just leave them." He explained as he gazed deeply in her eyes trying to relay the truth behind his words.

"Then why did you say it?" Natsu's face tinted a light pink as his eyes shifted to look at the ground. He wondered how she would take the truth behind his reasoning.

"I wanted...to make you jealous." Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth was parted slightly in surprise.

"J-jealous? B-but why?"

"I know about you dating Fireball to help him with Ashley. We overheard you two talking in your apartment that same night. She decided that we should do the same I guess to upset Fireball. She wasn't very happy about it. But I became jealous of the time you and Fireball were spending together and I started taking it further. I wanted you to be as jealous as I was."

"Natsu, I don't understand. Why would you be jealous?" Her brow furrowed together as if she was trying to piece the whole scenario together in her mind.

"Lucy, I always call you weird but you never understood that did you?" She shook her head, not sure where he was going with this. How did these two things connect? "You seemed weird to me because from the moment I met you, I always had the funny feeling. I never knew what it was but my stomach felt all queasy, I would have trouble breathing, my heart would beat faster and my head would even spin. The only thing I could think of was that you were weird."

Her eyes widened once more as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She realized what he was saying and she found herself having a hard time believing what she was hearing. Natsu could hear her heart beat rising and the sudden intake of air caused him to smile lightly. He liked seeing that he had the same effect on her as she did on him.

"Only recently did I finally figure out why you caused such a weird feeling in me. I realized that I was in love with you. I just hope that you forg-" Natsu was cut off by her lips crashing against his. He never expected something like this. He actually came expecting to have to beg for her forgiveness. His arm wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck while one played in his soft hair. His arms pulled her closer until she was fully sitting in his lap. There kiss lasted for several long minutes but still didn't seem like enough to them. She pulled away, her eyes sparkling with emotions that he was sure his mimicked.

"I love you too, you idiot." She giggled while Natsu pouted. She planted another kiss against his lips and looked into his eyes once more. "But your my idiot."

Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild hand in hand. They pushed the double doors open as all eyes turned to them and most were wide with shock. Looking over at the bar, they saw their counterparts sitting there with a smug smile on both their lips.

"What do we have here?" Gray approached from the side, admiring his work. It appears that his advice helped the pinkette. "Look at the two love birds, aren't they cute."

"Shut it ice prick!" Natsu's words held the usual hostility in them but his eyes showed something different. As if something happened between those two while Lucy was away.

"So does this mean what I hope it does?" Mirajane walked forward her eyes full of hope. When Lucy nodded she yelped and clapped her hands in front of her. Her mind roaming over things that Lucy couldn't even imagine. After the guild watched Mirajane's reaction, they could all assume what this meant. Several of the members came forward and crowded around us.

"It's about time!"

"It's manly to confess!"

"What took you so long?"

"Pay up people!"

Shouts were thrown from all directions and Lucy found herself wondering if people were truly betting on her and Natsu like that. As they continued conversing with others members, Ashley and Fireball walked forward, hand in hand just like Natsu and Lucy. They smiled at each other and Lucy couldn't help but blush as she realized that that must be what her and Natsu look like.

"Time to leave?" Lucy asked. The two counterparts nodded, their faces reflected just how attached they grew of each other in such a short time.

"Thanks for helping us Luce, we owe you big time." Fireball laughed. Natsu stepped forward and growled at him who shuddered and quickly hid behind Ashley's back.

"Only _I _get to call her Luce!" Fireball apologized and we said our goodbyes and thank yous. They walked towards the exit, stopping just a few feet away and turning back around.

"By the way, from what we can see that each of our worlds seem to have similarities, including peoples love life. Meaning that if your meant to be there, it's the same here. So future warning for you two..." Ashley pointed towards Gajeel and Levy who both stared at the blond. "The Levy and Gajeel in our world are already dating. It's the same for Juvia and Gray."

With nothing further said, the two waved before walking out of the guild. Silence followed their departure until finally their comment caused an uproar. Gray began to nervously strip and mumbling to himself about how it wasn't possible while Juvia ran to Gray and latched onto his arm and started talking about their wedding and imagining what their kids would look like.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other before quickly turning away with a blush coating their cheeks. Most of the guild laughed at their reactions. Gajeel placed one of his large hands on top of Levy's head as if trying to calm her down but only managed to make her blush deepen. Lucy walked towards the bar and ordered her usual drink from Mirajane when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around. She found herself facing the man she loved as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her, she returned the smile with pink dusting her cheeks.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."

* * *

**So that is the end, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed the story that was originally my very first fanfic. It has been rewritten to include more chapters and overall to be a better story and I hope that you all feel that I managed that. Please let me know what you think! If your looking for more stories to check out, I would love it if you looked at my other ones. It would be very much appreciated. Thanks so much to all those who have followed, added this to their favorites, and reviewed. It means a great deal to me, it really does.**

**Thanks for sharing your time with me! Love always, Angel. XD **


End file.
